Ice cubes
by TeaVicar
Summary: Jay/Tim drabble. Originally the first part of a 30-topics-NSWF-challenge I wanted to do with the two of them. (But never continued) This topic: Ice cubes It's the first drabble/short story I ever wrote so criticism is very welcome, thank you. I hope you enjoy it :)


The room was dimly lit, the only light being the one pouring off a few candles that were neatly arranged on the small table which was placed in front of the sofa. Right next to them stood two - by now empty - glasses, their only remaining content being the few, slowly melting ice cubes that had been added to ensure the beverage's frostiness before.

So far it had been one of the few calmer evenings Jason and Tim spent together. No rush, no hurry or anything like that. It was just them, having a good time. And the alcohol, maybe, that Tim could very clearly feel by now since it was making him slightly tipsy. Or was it the way Jason was kissing him, fiercely, passionately, one hand buried in the hair at the back of his head, grasping it, that clouded his mind? The younger one couldn't tell anymore, nor did he really care at this point anyway. What he did care about though was the slight pressure he slowly started to feel in his pants and thus his growing need for the other.

Tim found himself wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him closer before changing their positions by slowly letting himself fall backwards, making sure not to break their kiss. He was now lying on the couch, Jason over him, their bodies pressing against each other just as their lips were. The Red Hood's hands moved to Tim's sides, pushing the shirt he was wearing upwards and letting his fingers trace over the now exposed skin. Soft and gentle, at first before eventually starting to claw his nails into the others skin harder from time to time while moving his mouth to Tim's neck, his tongue gliding over it, his teeth biting into the flesh. Tim couldn't help but throw back his head, his eyes pressed shut, a soft moan escaping his lips and his hands almost desperately clasping the other's shoulders. A grin formed on Jason's face. He absolutely loved to get those reactions from his little bird, loved seeing him like that and knowing he was the one causing all of it. And they hadn't even really started, yet.

Jason began to kiss his way downwards, leaving marks on Tim's body every now and then and being rewarded with the sounds the other simply couldn't hold back.

Tim bit his lip, fully concentrating on Jason and what he was doing, when all of a sudden he felt him move away and let go of him. A confused frown formed itself on the younger one's face and after a few seconds he moved to prop himself up on his elbows and check what was going on but he didn't quite get that far. Halfway through his motion, right when he was about to open his eyes he suddenly felt something ice-cold against his stomach, causing him to sharply draw in his breath and open wide his eyes. "Jason what the-?!" Tim exclaimed, his stomach automatically sucking itself in, flinching back from the chilly thing that was being pressed against it. That reaction made a chuckle escape the Red Hood's lips. "Shh, little bird. Just trust me. Lean back and enjoy." Jason said and used his free hand to push Tim back into a lying position on the sofa again. Tim was a bit unsure at first, the frown still visible on his forehead but he decided to trust his lover, knowing that so far he hadn't ever really done anything to him that hadn't been pleasing in some way. So he let himself be pushed backwards, a bit hesitant at first but obediently in the end. With a sigh Tim closed his eyes again, deciding that he'd simply have to let himself in for it and thus he did.

Soon after he had lain down again he felt the ice-cube against his stomach once more but this time he had been prepared and hence was able to show a more controlled reaction. Tim clenched his teeth, trying to control his breathing while Jason let the ice-cube travel over the younger one's stomach and chest. This sent shivers up and down the younger one's body and he started to feel a tingling sensation wherever the cube touched his skin. Somewhere in-between he felt Jason opening up his pants and with a little help the little bird soon found himself wearing nothing but his shorts. If he hadn't been slightly drunk Tim might've been embarrassed by how clearly visible it now was how much he wanted the other but at the moment he cared more about what Jason was and what he hopefully would be doing to him.

He gasped as he felt how the Red Hood moved the ice-cube along his thigh and his hands automatically went back to clawing themselves into the other's shoulders, impatiently tearing at Jason's shirt until it was taken off and he could feel the hot skin against his own, their upper bodies pressed together while the Red Hood's hand was still busy drawing lines along Tim's thigh and hip. Tim's motions got more desperate the more time passed, his need and want growing and thus it wasn't surprising when he soon started to moan softly, driven crazy by the other's actions. He couldn't keep his hip from arching up anymore, couldn't help but start rubbing himself against the older one. Jason simply chuckled, knowing he had been teasing Tim for quite a while now but he would've been lying if he said he didn't find the way the younger one reacted arousing too, at least. Meanwhile it had gotten quite tight in his own pants and he knew he'd soon be giving in and taking what belonged to him and what he wanted.

A few aimed strokes in which Jason's fingers 'accidentally' brushed against and over Tim's hard member later the younger one couldn't take it anymore and thus a breathless, frantic "Jason, please" escaped his lips. Jason leaned forward, passionately capturing the other's lips with his own for a moment before asking "What is it?" with a sly, knowing grin on his face. A faint sound, almost like a whimper issued from Tim's mouth, his hip urgently moving against Jason's before he let out a growled "You know exactly what I want, just..hng.." Jason raised his eyebrows, looking at Tim expectantly, yet amused. "Oh, really? Is that so?" he asked before kissing his way to the younger one's ear, nibbling on it before heavily breathing into it, whispering "Tell me". Tim's body instantly arched up and the boy let out a groan. By now he just couldn't take it anymore, he had lost pretty much every ability to think straight and thus he couldn't help but shout out his next words impatiently. "Goddamnit Jason just _take me already_."

That, plus the fact that meanwhile the ice-cube Jason had been holding against the other's skin had turned into nothing but water was enough to let him finally have mercy with his little bird. Now it was time to give him what he, no, both of them, wanted.

That night, neither Jason nor Tim got much sleep, nor did any one of them want to, really. They had far more pleasing things to do than sleep.


End file.
